wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kriegańskie Korpusy Śmierci
thumb|200px|Gwardzista Korpusów Śmierci w pełnym umundurowaniu. Kriegańskie Korpusy Śmierci ''(ang. Death Korps of Krieg)'' 'to jedne z najbardziej znanych Regimentów w Gwardii Imperialnej. Pochodzą ze zdewastowanej planety śmierci, Krieg, która podczas rebelii, aby nie wpadła w ręce zdrajców, została zbombardowana bombami nuklearnymi przez pozostałości Planetarnych Sił Obronnych, po czym pochłonięta przez ciągnącą się przez 500 lat wojnę domową. Ostatecznie wygrali ją lojaliści, jednak ich planeta została zniszczona. Starając się odpokutować za grzechy przodków, Krieg oddaje Imperium jedyną rzecz jaką ma do zaoferowania: ludzi. Co rok w szeregi Astra Militarum zostaje oddanych 50.000.000 świetnie wyszkolonych, do głębi zindoktrynowanych i silnie wierzących gwardzistów, którzy nie pozwolą sobie na chwile słabości. Po wojnie domowej kriegańscy dowódcy na własne życzenie zostali wysłani do najbardziej toksycznych stref wojny, czym (min.) zaskarbili sobie reputację ponurych i bezkompromisowych ludzi. Żyją jedynie po to, by walczyć i umierać za Imperatora, każdy gwardzista zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest jedynie małym trybikiem w wielkiej machinie wojennej i swoją rolę stara się odgrywać jak najlepiej. Niewiele Regimentów czuje się w pełni swobodnie w towarzystwie tych pochodzących z Krieg, czego wynikiem są problemy z morale. Komisarze dołączani do Regimentów kriegańskich nie muszą podtrzymywać morale czy porządku, mają jedynie łagodzić wzajemne oddziaływanie Regimentów z Krieg oraz innych. Gdy w innych Regimentach komisarze muszą pchać ludzi do przodu, w Korpusach Śmierci zmuszeni są hamować kriegańskie tendencje do samo-poświęcenia. Wielu ludzi zastanawia kwestia dokładnego przestrzegania obowiązku wydawania imperialnej dziesięciny. Krieg została spustoszona a jej wszelkie zasoby, włącznie z populacją, zostały poświęcone, by wygrać wojnę. Wokół planety krążą plotki, jakoby stosowano tajne techniki zwiększające ilość narodzin, że dzieci tworzone są sztucznie, aby zawsze znalazło się wystarczająco wielu ludzi, by dołączyć do armii Imperium. Mimo iż wszelkie dochodzenia Adeptus Mechanicus nie dowiodły prawdy co do tych plotek, spekulacje krążą mimo wszystko. Historia Przed upadkiem Wokół Krieg krąży wiele mitów i plotek jednak większość jej krwawej historii została zapomniana. Nad pustkowiami planety górują wielkie, opuszczone ruiny miast jako ostatni świadkowie jej dawnego stanu. Kiedyś były zasiedlonymi przez miliony centrami handlu i przemysłu. Wszystko zaczęło się zmieniać kiedy rządząca planetą rada autokratów - ludzie gnuśni, zepsuci bogactwem - zaczęli stawać się coraz bardziej niemoralni. Mieli nieograniczoną władzę a wraz z ich wpływami i majątkiem wzrastała ich paranoja. Coraz bardziej obawiali się interwencji z zewnątrz, która mogła by zakłócić ich niepodzielne rządy, toteż zaczęli wydawać ogromną ilość pieniędzy i surowców by utworzyć i uzbroić prywatne armie mające bronić ich majątku. Ponadto wpływy Administratum na "ich" świecie oraz pobieranie zasobów i dziesięciny przez Departamento Munitorum drażniły autokratów. Protestowali tłumacząc się, że surowce i ludzie są im potrzebni do ich własnej ochrony. Sytuacja robiła się coraz bardziej napięta a cywile nie wiedzieli co ich władcy wkrótce na nich sprowadzą. Koniec - Początek Nowy okres w historii Krieg zaczął się w 433.M40. kiedy autokrata największego miasta a zarazem gubernator planetarny (człowiek znienawidzony do tego stopnia, że jego imię zostało wymazane ze wszystkich rejestrów) wprowadził stan wojenny i ogłosił niepodległość od Imperium. Wojna domowa spadła na Krieg jak grom, wielu odpowiedziało na ataki zdrajców natychmiastową kapitulacją. Po szybkich natarciach tylko jedno miasto pozostało pod kontrolą lojalistów: Ferrograd. Stacjonował tam 83. Kriegański Regiment pod dowództwem pułkownika Jurtena. Szybko zgromadzony Regiment Jurtena natychmiast przejął kontrolę nad miastem zmieniając je w punkt zborny dla wszystkich lojalnych oddziałów na planecie. Sytuacja pułkownika wyglądała bardzo niekorzystnie. Siły zdrajców składały się z milionów żołnierzy, którzy szybko odcięli Ferrograd i rozpoczęli oblężenie. Ponadto Planetarne Siły Obronne znajdowały się pod kontrolą autokratów i były na tyle silne, że aby je wyprzeć potrzebna była inwazja na pełną skalę. Tak jak się obawiał, Jurten został poinformowany, że flota potrzebna do odbicia Krieg na rzecz Imperium nie była w tej chwili dostępna. Mimo wszystko pułkownik rozkazał stawianie oporu wszelkimi dostępnymi środkami, wyparcie wroga sprzed miasta i ukaranie wszystkich zdrajców bez względu na straty. Chociaż porażka wydawała się przesądzona, lojaliści mieli asa w rękawie. Głęboko pod Ferrograd znajdowała się zamknięta placówka w której składowano zakazaną, prastarą broń. Jurten i jego lojalny Arcymagos Greel z Adeptus Mechanicus zeszli pod ziemię by wyzwolić ukryty tam klucz do zwycięstwa. Gdy na powierzchni trwało oblężenie, Jurten podjął twardą decyzję: Krieg będzie należeć do Imperatora, albo nie będzie należeć do nikogo. Czystka W święto wniebowstąpienia Imperatora Jurten rozpoczął długo planowany kontratak. Silniki pocisków dalekiego zasięgu zawyły wylatując z serca Ferrograd a zdrajcy bezradnie patrzyli jak wznoszą się w wysokie warstwy atmosfery. Część wybuchła wysoko w powietrzu, w poświacie oślepiającego błysku zmieniając się w kłęby śmiercionośnych izotopów, które okryły całą planetę zabójczym płaszczem. Reszta rakiet uderzyła bezpośrednio w miasta i zgrupowania wrogich sił na całym globie. Przez następne dni atmosfera wypełniona była nuklearnym ogniem. Ekosystem planety rozpadł się, powietrze zostało zatrute, rozpoczęły się dotkliwe burze przetaczające się przez wszystkie kontynenty. Dym przesłonił niebo dając początek nuklearnej zimie. W wyniku desperackiego kroku Jurtena zginęły miliardy. Ci, którzy mieli nieszczęście przeżyć zaczęli prowadzić wieczne życie pod ziemią. Przyszłe pokolenia będą wypowiadać się o planie pułkownika rozpoczynając od słowa ''czystka. Krieg zmieniła się na zawsze, dawna planeta już nigdy nie wróci, ludzie zmienią się na zawsze. Chociaż koszt był ogromny, czystka wyrównała straty. Lojaliści byli na nią bardzo dobrze przygotowani a ich wrogowie znacząco ucierpieli. Mimo wszystko kriegański koszmar dopiero się zaczynał. Administratum skazała planetę na straty, była już nie warta jakiegokolwiek wysiłku. Kiedy Imperium o niej zapomniało, na planecie toczyła się wojna o przywrócenie jej w zasięg światła Imperatora. Krieg stała się śmiertelną pułapką dla żyjących na niej ludzi, nikt nie był bezpieczny. Planeta stała się stworzoną przez człowieka planetą śmierci. Wojna przerodziła się w krwawy konflikt, każdy centymetr terenu był zdobywany wielką ilością krwi. Walczono o brzydkie, obrzydliwe, radioaktywne spalone pustkowia pokryte kośćmi niepochowanych poległych. Wojna trwała długie lata i w końcu Jurten spotkał się ze śmiercią. Jak zginął nikt nigdy się tego nie dowie, z resztą jak większości rzeczy o potwornym konflikcie. Potomkowie tych, którzy podążali za pułkownikiem żyli i walczyli nadal. Rzeczywistość zrobiła z nich wojowników, urodzili się jedynie po to by walczyć od kołyski aż po grób. Wojna była jedynym co znali i w końcu stali się tak nieustraszeni jak i nieczuli. Grupy ubranych na szaro postaci noszących ciemne maski zostały nazwane Korpusami Śmierci. Żyli, przedzierali się przez pokryte krwią resztki miast i oddychali jedynie po to by zabijać dla Imperatora. 50 pokoleń lojalistów powoli odzyskało zniszczoną planetę okop za okopem, tunel za tunelem za pomocą bagnetów, brutalności i niejednokrotnie bomb nuklearnych. Po ponad 500 latach nieobliczalnej ofiary z cierpienia i ludzkiego życia Korpusy Śmierci odzyskały planetę. Planeta wojny Mimo iż w 949.M40. planeta powróciła na łono Imperium nie usłyszano hucznych zabaw, fanfar czy wielu okrzyków radości. Jedynymi którzy mogli się cieszyć byli pracownicy Departamento Munitorum, którzy natychmiast zwrócili uwagę na nową planetę. Krieg miała duże zaległości, toteż od razu nałożono na nią dziesięcinę. Delegacja Administratum była mocno zaskoczona kiedy po przybyciu na planetę jej przedstawiciele zaoferowali nie jeden, lecz 20 w pełni wyposażonych, świetnie wyszkolonych i gotowych do natychmiastowego wysłania na front Regimentów. Dowódcy tak zwanych Korpusów Śmierci złożyli prośbę o wysłanie ich w najbardziej niebezpieczne z dostępnych stref wojny. Munitorum wykorzystało ich ochotę do walki, zapotrzebowanie na żołnierzy było bardzo wysokie, tak więc Korpusy Śmierci szybko znalazły się pod komendą Gwardii Imperialnej, zostały zreorganizowane i pod nadzorem komisarzy wysłane na front. Pomimo niechęci i obaw Regimentów które miały walczyć u ich boku Korpusy Śmierci zaczęły odnosić pierwsze sukcesy. Okazały się być niewiarygodnie skuteczne tam, gdzie inni zawodzili. Wielu spośród dowódców Astra Militarum natychmiast zrozumieli ich wartość - dzięki nim można przełamywać linie, na których złamanie potrzebna była by wielka ilość karnych legionów lub interwencja Adeptus Astartes. Delegacja Adeptus Mechanicus i Departamento Munitorum przybyła na Krieg w celu przeglądu stanu planetarnej produkcji. Dowiedzieli się, że podczas wojny zostały wzniesione podziemne miasta, dziesiątki tysięcy mil okopów i bunkrów wykopanych, a przede wszystkim wybudowane pod ziemią potężne placówki przemysłu przestawione na tworzenie uzbrojenia lecz głównie na produkcję żołnierzy niezawodnych jak fabryki, które ich uzbrajały i bezlitosnych jak ich radioaktywny świat. Natychmiast nałożono maksymalne poziomy dziesięciny. Od teraz jedynym zadaniem Krieg było szkolenie żołnierzy. Z rozkazu Wielkich Lordów Terry jakakolwiek ingerencja w ten proces była zakazana. Wprowadzono bezwzględne prawa jak np. powszechny pobór czy wyplenianie skutków wojny atomowej w postaci mutantów itp. Zastosowano także Łono Życia ''- tajne techniki rodzenia tylko w niewielkim stopniu znane poza Adeptus Biologis, a przez wielu spośród nich uważane za niebezpieczne i odrażające. Czym naprawdę jest ''Łono Życia nie wiadomo. W 999.M41 Krieg jest prawdziwą planetą wojny. Co roku do Gwardii Imperialnej zostaje oddanych 50 mln ludzi. Każdego roku Krieg oddaje dziesiątki Regimentów, podczas gdy inna planeta o podobnych parametrach oddaje Regiment w 10 lat. Zapotrzebowanie na Kriegan rośnie, tak samo jak ilość surowców przeznaczanych na ich wyposażanie. Straty wśród Korpusów Śmierci są bardzo wysokie, ponieważ walczą one w najbardziej beznadziejnych warunkach. Krieganie są jednymi z najlepszych oddziałów znanych ludzkości. Są tylko ludźmi a udowodnili wyjątkową odporność psychiczną na najgorsze koszmary galaktyki, ich lojalność jest nie do złamania a morale niemal niezłomne. Pomimo swych zalet kriegańskie oddziały nie są zbyt lubiane przez dowódców innych Regimentów. Według garstki nielicznych nie są oni ludźmi, jednak w tej najczarniejszej godzinie ludzkość potrzebuje takich żołnierzy by przetrwać pośród burzy rozpętanej przez obrzydliwych obcych. Znane konflikty *'Kriegańska Wojna Domowa (433.M40) '- na Krieg wybucha powstanie a władcy planety ogłaszają swoją niepodległość od Imperium. Pułkownik Jurten zbiera wokół siebie lojalistów, barykaduje się w mieście Ferrograd a następnie, przy użyciu broni jądrowej, oddaje Krieg w objęcia nuklearnej zimy. Po tych wydarzeniach ma miejsce wojna domowa pomiędzy lojalistami a zdrajcami, która trwała co najmniej 500 lat. *'Front Spinward (816.M41) '- nigdy nie planowano włączać Kriegańskich Korpusów Śmierci w wojnę Spinward, jednak kiedy umiejętność oblegania na skalę planetarną stała się potrzebna, miliony kriegańskich gwardzistów, włączając w to niezliczoną ilość dział, czołgów, maszyn kopiących, ciągników i pocisków zostało wysłanych na planetę Vraks Prime, by stłumić rebelię. Z powodów znanych jedynie Departamento Munitorum duża ilość ludzi została po pewnym czacie skierowana gdzie indziej. Regimenty oddelegowane z 88. Armii zostały wysłane z Vraks do bliskiego Frontu Spinward a mianowicie na Kulth, Ashen, zdominowane przez Orków manufactoria na Asterion, do podziemnych kopalni Virbius oraz do dżungli na Janus, by wspomóc próby zaprowadzenia porządku. *Oblężenie Vraks (813-830.M41)- Astra Kardynał Xaphan ogłasza się władcą Vraks Prime i odwraca się od Imperium. Adeptus Munitorum tracąc cenny świat, będący miejscem składowania ogromnych ilości broni, decyduje się odbić planetę. Do oblężenia wybrano Regimenty Kriegańskie, które radziły sobie dobrze aż do pojawienia się Kosmicznych Marines Chaosu. Na pomoc przylecieli Kosmiczni Marines, Legiony Tytanów, Ordo Malleus oraz Szarzy Rycerze. Na planecie zdrajcy otworzyli także portal Spaczni przez który wlewały się demony. Ostatecznie bunt został stłumiony, jednak poświęcono setki kosmicznych Marines i miliony gwardzistów, a Vraks Prime została doszczętnie zniszczona. *'Kara na Derondis (936-946.M41) - 'świat-ul Derondis wstrzymuje wydanie należnej dziesięciny. Korpusy Śmierci z Krieg zostają wysłane jako gwardia honorowa delegatów Adepto Munitorum. Kiedy rządzący zostają powieszeni przez rebeliantów, Regimenty artyleryjskie rozstawiają się w górach, po czym rozpoczynają bombardowanie głównego miasta-ula a wszyscy mieszkańcy, którzy próbowali ucieczki zostali zastrzeleni. Po dziesięciu latach ostrzału miasto zostało zrównane z ziemią, mimo iż 2 lata temu zaobserwowano ostatnie ślady życia a 5 lat temu miasto zaproponowało swoją bezwarunkową kapitulację. *'''Kampania na Dask (data nieznana M41) - 42. 81. 103. oraz 186. regiment piechoty walczy podczas kampanii na planecie Dask, gdzie udaje im się pokonać oddającą cześć Nurglowi armię mutantów. Była to potworna wojna na wyczerpanie, podczas której liczebność wszystkich czterech jednostek została poważnie zredukowana. Zginął tam także pułkownik 186, będący na czele szarży mającej za cel zdobycie strategicznego wzgórza. *'Porażka na Hrieronymous Theta (data nieznana M41)' - w drodze do kolejnej strefy wojny dowódcy regimentów 42. 81. 103. oraz 186. otrzymują wezwanie o pomoc z planety Hieronymous Theta, kiedy spod jej powierzchni wyszły zepchnięte na samo dno drabiny społecznej mutanty. Zanim okręt przewożący kriegańskie oddziały, Memento Mori, dotarł na Hieronymous Theta okazało się, że planeta jest nekrońskim grobowcem, którego lokatorzy powoli zaczęli budzić się ze snu. Wysławszy prośbę o posiłki z Krieg wszystkie pułki piechoty wylądowały na planecie i zajęły pozycję wokół stolicy, gdzie zlokalizowano coś, co przypominało kwaterę główną Nekronów. Dowódcy rozkazali utworzyć szczelny kordon, mający zamknąć obcych w środku miasta. Mimo, że wielu cywilom udało się uciec, ich większa część została zamknięta w środku wraz z morderczymi maszynami. Krieganie zaplombowali bramy, po czym rozpoczęli bombardowanie miasta jak i okalającego go muru oraz podkładali ładunki pod ogromne wieże mieszkalne, by utrudnić czemukolwiek wydostanie się z miasta. Stosując typową dla siebie taktykę 42. i 81. pułk utrzymały wyznaczone pozycje, mimo iż ich straty rosły z każdą bitwą a liczby Nekronów cały czas rosły. Luki w pozycjach Kriegan zostały wypełnione świeżymi rekrutami Planetarnych Sił Obronnych, którzy byli szkoleni pod okiem kriegańskich nadzorców. Wyczerpujące treningi oraz bardzo złe traktowanie stały się powodem wielu dezercji a co za tym idzie: egzekucji. Przez sposób w jaki Krieganie traktowali swoich sojuszników sytuacja zaogniła się, bowiem bardzo nie spodobała się Gubernatorowi Planetarnemu, który był zarazem naczelnym dowódcą Planetarnych Sił Obronnych. Spór zakończył się egzekucją gubernatora z ręki pułkownika 186, kiedy ten drugi dowiedział się, że gubernator próbował pertraktować z heretyckimi zwolennikami Nekronów znajdującymi się wewnątrz miasta. Krieganie zlokalizowali wejście do Nekrońskiego grobowca, do którego mieli zamiar wysłać samobójcę noszącego na piersi atomowe głowice, używane przed wojną do prac wykopaliskowych. Krieganie wysłali wszystkie siły do miasta nacierając w kierunku nekrońskiego grobowca. Zaciekle walcząc z wrogiem gwardziści dotarli już niemal do samych jego wrót, kiedy u jego progu pojawił się Lord Nekronów, który wskrzesił wszystkich poległych wcześniej xenos. Nekroni zaatakowali z pełną mocą, niszcząc większość baterii artylerii Gwardii Imperialnej. Rozeznawszy się w nowej sytuacji pułkownik 186 wydał sygnał do odwrotu uznając, że planeta jest stracona. Kriegańskie jednostki udały się na okręt Memento Mori, który zabrał ich oraz niewielką liczbę kluczowych miejscowych, z Hieronymous Theta na planetę Djangalla, gdzie pułki piechoty miały walczyć z Orkami. Hieronymous Theta została zostawiona na pastwę Nekronów, którzy wyszli ze stolicy i maszerowali od miasta do miasta zabijając wszystkich na swojej drodze. *'Trzecia Wojna o Armageddon' (998.M41) *'Tarsis Ultra (999.M41)' - 993. Kriegański zostaje wysłany na planetę Tarsis Ultra, by pomóc zwalczyć próbę wchłonięcia planetę przez Flotę Leviathan. Kiedy dowódca Regimentu umiera i pada rozkaz by opuścić okopy rozciągnięte wokół stolicy o nazwie Erebus, ludzie z 993. postanawiają zostać by dać wystarczająco dużo czasu reszcie sił na bezpieczne wycofanie się do miasta. Rekrutacja i trening Na Krieg nowe Regimenty powstają bardzo często, ponieważ cała planeta została poświęcona dla ich tworzenia. Niemal od urodzenia rekruci są szkoleni na imperialnych gwardzistów. Od dziecka są mocno indoktrynowani w kierunku imperialnej prawdy, min. przez kapłanów Eklezjarchatu, którzy przybywają na Krieg, by pomóc w szkoleniu młodych żołnierzy. Umysł dziecka łatwo jest złamać co czyni się na szkoleniu młodych Kriegan, by ich umysł uformować na nowo, jednak po odrodzeniu będzie o wiele silniejszy. Silniejsze także będą ciała rekrutów, które są wystawiane na mordercze treningi. Wiele jest przypadków śmiertelnych oraz rannych, kiedy młodzi ludzie są przygotowywani na pokonywanie trudności i wytrzymywanie cierpienia, które zabiłoby innych ludzi. Zabójczy trening i indoktrynacja nie są unikalne dla Krieg, tam jednak ekstremalnie przestrzega się ich zasad. Każdy gwardzista jest sprawdzany i starannie selekcjonowany. Ciała tych, którzy okazują się zbyt słabi, znajdują inne zastosowania, ponieważ ani ciało ani krew nie może się zmarnować. Gwardziści nigdy nie mówią o tym co spotkało ich słabszych kolegów. Ci, którzy dotrwają do końca treningu, muszą następnie przejść najtrudniejszy test: walkę na powierzchni Krieg. Kadeci walczą pośród zniszczonych miast, których zrujnowane budynki pną się w górę, w kierunku gęstych, ciemnych chmur. Poryta dziurami i kraterami ziemia jest świadkiem na wpół prawdziwych bitew między Regimentami kadetów, którzy robią to, co robić będą na prawdziwym polu bitwy: kopią okopy, rozwijają drut kolczasty, oczyszczają pola minowe, walczą. Tylko ci, którzy przetrwają najcięższą próbę mogą stać się członkiem Korpusów Śmierci. Mentalność thumb|270px|Patrol Jeźdźców ŚmierciSwoją mentalność jak i doktrynę wojenną Korpusy Śmierci ukształtowały podczas wojny domowej. Żołnierze nie okazywali litości, sami także jej nie otrzymywali. Rodzili się tylko by walczyć a jedyne co znali to koszmar wojny, więc wielu ludzi zaczęło upatrywać śmierć jako ich ostateczny cel, dawno wyczekiwany pokój. Taki stosunek do śmierci trwa do dzisiaj: Krieganie to fanatycy chcący poświęcić się dla Imperatora i poprzez śmierć zmyć z siebie brud grzechu ich przodków. Krieganie nie boją się śmierci ani cierpienia, ponieważ to widzą codziennie. Nie dadzą nikomu bezkarnie zhańbić imienia Imperatora ani Korpusów Śmierci. Przez mutacje widziane podczas nuklearnej zimy, Krieganie mają głęboko zakorzeniony wstręt do wszelkich mutacji, a także do czarownic i innych ludzi tego typu. Na Krieg niemal nie rodzą się nowi psionicy, nie wiadomo jednak czy jest to efekt trudnych warunków życia, czy regularny ubój ludzi straconych genów ''z czasów wojny domowej. Oznacza to, że psionicy Imperium nie są zbyt często dołączani do Korpusów Śmierci, szczególnie po "incydentach" zarejestrowanych w przeszłości. Jeśli przyjdzie im walczyć u boku tych, którzy używają nieczystych mocy, wliczając w to Zakony Kosmicznych Marines, w których liczba Kronikarzy jest dosyć wysoka, Krieganie nadal będą dawać z siebie wszystko, działać będą jednak ostrożnie. Ważnym elementem Kriegańskiej mentalności są tzw. ''Honorowe Imiona. Po dołączeniu do Regimentu, każdy gwardzista otrzymuje kod seryjny, który zastępuje jego wszelkie dotychczasowe imiona. By odzyskać dawne imię, lub zyskać Honorowe Imię gwardzista musi spełnić dwa warunki: poświęcić swoje życie lub wykazać się niezwykłą odwagą w bitwie. Naznaczeni imieniem Krieganie pozostają cisi i opanowani jak zwykle, jednak poza kręgiem ciekawskich uszu skrycie wierzą, że ten z nich, który ma imię jest jednym z wybrańców z Krieg i nosi w sobie duszę człowieka z czasów świetności ich planety. Gwardziści z Korpusów Śmierci nie żywią przywiązania lub zbytniego szacunku do rzeczy tak przyziemnych rzeczy jak medale, ale nadanie imienia jest dla Kriegańskiego żołnierza zaszczytem, z którym niemal nic nie może się równać, bowiem imię szczęśliwca zostanie wyryte w zimnym bazalcie mauzoleum bohaterów na Krieg, co oznacza kolejny krok do odkupienia grzechów z przeszłości. Doktryna wojenna thumb|270px|Jednostki Korpusów Śmierci maszerują w kierunku cytadeli podczas Oblężenia Vraks Departamento Munitorum decyduje jakie Regimenty mają zostać utworzone. Najczęściej jednak na Krieg powstają Regimenty oblężnicze, które są zmorą niektórych dowódców, dla Kriegańskich jednak są niczym innym jak jednostką, która wykona swoje zadanie mimo wszystko. Kriegańska taktyka wojenna opiera się na powolnym zagarnianiu kolejnych połaci ziemi, najczęściej podczas długiej wojny na wyczerpanie. Zwykle nie wykonują szybkich ataków, kiedy nie mają zabezpieczonych tyłów, a jeśli do takich sytuacji dochodzi, to tylko kiedy flanki są zabezpieczone. Rzadko wykonuje się pojedyncze, szybkie uderzenia pancerne, zamiast tego czołgi często rozdzielane są między kompanie piechoty co powoduje zwiększone straty wśród maszyn. Skutkuje to reprymendą od innych generałów. Krieganie są do końca poddani naukom imperialnej prawdy i fanatycznie będą bronić jej jak i wszystkiego co należy do Imperium. Regimenty oblężnicze zawsze cierpią duże straty i otrzymują masę uzupełnień, jednak wraz z kriegańską, niezłomną wolą walki, akceptacją bardzo wysokich strat i tendencją do poświęcenia w imię wyższych celów, straty niemal nie grają roli. Kriegańscy generałowie należą do tych, którzy nie raz spotykali się z upomnieniami ze strony innych generałów z powodu odnoszenia niepotrzebnych strat. Ci pierwsi jednak puszczali to mimo uszu, ponieważ nikt nigdy nie kwestionował kriegańskich zwycięstw. Mimo iż Krieganie sprawdzają się świetnie w Regimentach szturmowych, pancernych i lekkiej piechoty, najczęściej na Krieg powstają Regimenty oblężnicze. Są to jednostki złożone z dużej ilości artylerii oraz piechoty, polegające na wojnie pozycyjnej z wykorzystaniem okopów i wszelkiego rodzaju pułapek na ludzi oraz maszyny. Podstawowym elementem takiego Regimentu jest gwardzista, od którego zależy najwięcej ponieważ to on walczy z wrogiem twarzą w twarz. Fundamentalną strategią każdego Regimentu oblężniczego Gwardii Imperialnej jest zalanie wroga masą pocisków artyleryjskich, następnie nieskończonymi falami gwardzistów, którzy mają zabijać dopóki nic nie zostanie. Tyczy się to także oblężniczych Regimentów kriegańskich, co świetne łączy się w jedno wraz z ich akceptacją wysokich strat. Jeśli zadaniem piechoty jest przejęcie kontroli nad silnie umocnioną pozycją, będzie transportowana w ciężkich transporterach, mianowicie Gorgonach. Chimery idą w odstawkę, ponieważ nie nadają się do szarży przez otwarty teren na silnie umocnione pozycje. Często za atakującą piechotą podążają odziały złożone z moździerzy takich jak np. Medusa, które mogą wspierać piechotę przed i po zajęciu celu ataku. Kriegańskie armie polegają na takim samym łańcuchu dowodzenia co reszta Gwardii Imperialnej, jednak posiadają w swoich Regimentach większą ilość piechoty co sprowadza się do nieco większej ilości oficerów niższej rangi. Kilka Korpusów Śmierci przypisanych do tego samego frontu formalnie łączy się w jedno, tworząc Korpus Liniowy. Takie Regimenty często będą koordynować ataki między swymi jednostkami. Istnieją także Korpusy Szturmowe, które są nastawione na przełamanie frontu. Oprócz Regimentów oblężniczych Kriegańskie Korpusy Śmierci znane są z brygad szturmowych. Są to jednostki złożone z części innych Regimentów, weteranów oraz ochotników, których zadaniem jest przełamać front za wszelką cenę. W większości są to samobójcze jednostki, ponieważ straty zawsze są wysokie, a zyski z ataku niewielkie. Ponadto często w szturmach nie chodzi o przełamanie linii frontu, lecz jedynie o zdobycie przyczółka w liniach przeciwnika. Takie jednostki są bardzo dobrze wyposażone, co czyni z nich samowystarczalną ciężką piechotę. Do tych jednostek dołączana jest także duża ilość Grenadierów, Jeźdźców Śmierci oraz inżynierów. Polegając na mobilności zamiast ciężkiej artylerii do brygad szturmowych dołącza się jednostki pancerne oraz działa samobieżne. Ponadto przed atakiem inżynierowie zostają wyposażeni w bomby gazowe oraz chemiczne ładunki zapalające, które zostaną użyte na ludziach obsadzających pozycję, która ma zostać zaatakowana. Wart zauważenia jest ciężki sprzęt używany przez Korpusy Śmierci. Ponieważ kriegańskie Regimenty nastawione są na duże straty, pojazdy takie jak Baneblade zostają zniszczone szybciej niż w innych Regimentach. Dlatego Krieganie znaleźli zastępstwo dla tych super ciężkich maszyn a jest nim ciężki czołg Macharius, który jest wystarczająco opancerzony, by pełnić rolę ciężkiego wsparcia. Zamiast lekkich transporterów Chimera, Korpusy używają ciężko opancerzonych Gorgon, które, jak mówią żołnierze, słyną z przyciągania kul. Poza tymi maszynami, Regimenty Kriegańskie znane są z używania pojazdów, które w Imperium klasyfikowane są jako niezwykle rzadkie. Ostatecznie mimo iż Krieg słynie z Regimentów oblężniczych, na planecie wojny tworzy się Regimenty piechoty, ciężkiej piechoty, pancerne a nieraz nawet lekkiej piechoty. Nieważne jednak jaką postać przybiera Regiment, każdy z nich świetnie sprawdza się w roli im przydzielonej, jak i w preferowanej przez Korpusy Śmierci krwawej wojny na wyczerpanie. Jednostki Kriegańskie Korpusy Śmierci posiadają unikalne jednostki, które są przystosowane do prowadzonych przez nich konfliktów. Każda z jednostek ma ściśle określone zadanie. Do jednostek należą: * [[Kriegański Gwardzista|'Kriegańscy Gwardziści']] noszący ciężki płaszcz najczęściej w odcieniach czarni, szarości lub brązu. Płaszcz nasycony jest środkami chemicznymi, które stanowią świetną ochronę przed atakiem chemicznym czy biologicznym. Płaszcz jest całkowicie wodoodporny i świetnie zatrzymuje ciepło. Spodnie wykonane są z tego samego materiału. Dolna część spodni owinięta jest materiałem, aby chronić przed zgubnym działaniem błota. Podeszwy butów są podkute ćwiekami mającymi zapewnić przyczepność. Krieganin ubrany w mundur jest całkowicie odseparowany od niekorzystnego działania broni biologicznej, chemicznej lub niekorzystnej atmosfery. Gwardzista posiada także hełm z plastali, maskę przeciwgazową, saperkę oraz plecak na amunicję, racje żywnościowe etc. Gwardzista uzbrojony jest w karabin laserowy model Lucjusz, który zapewnia prowadzenie jedynie ognia pojedynczego. Każdy strzał pożera więcej energii, jednak przekłada się to na większe obrażenia. Prócz karabinu gwardzista posiada granat, zwykle jeden, większa ilość wydawana jest atakującym drużynom, oraz bagnet długości 45cm. * Grenadierzy pełniący rolę ciężkiej piechoty, są gwardzistami, którzy zostali przeniesieni do jednostek grenadierów, odbyli dodatkowe szkolenie oraz otrzymali lepszy ekwipunek. Grenadier posiada taki sam mundur jak inni gwardziści, nosi jednak pancerz karapaksowy, który jest dosyć ciężki. Uzbrojony jest w karabin hot-shot, który zapewnia większą siłę ognia niż karabin laserowy. Grenadierom przydzielane są zwykle trudniejsze zadania, pełnią oni bowiem rolę przełamania frontu lub zajęcia i utrzymania kluczowych pozycji. Śmiertelność w tych jednostkach jest bardzo wysoka, ponieważ wynosi aż 80%. Po odsłużeniu odpowiedniej ilości czasu grenadier zostaje odesłany z powrotem do swojej dawnej jednostki z rangą nadzorcy. * Inżynierowie 'są żołnierzami pełniącymi zadania, które wymagają użycia czegoś więcej niż karabinu. Zostają im przydzielone misje polegające np. na podkopaniu się pod wrogi bunkier i wysadzenie go, wykopanie tunelu otwierającego się za wrogimi liniami lub po prostu wysadzenie w powietrze umocnionej pozycji, której szturm falami piechoty poniósłby za sobą ciężkie straty. Inżynierowie nie noszą długiego płaszcza, zamiast niego otrzymują krótką marynarkę, która nie będzie im utrudniać operowania w ograniczonej przestrzeni. Zamiast karabinu laserowego uzbrojeni są w półautomatyczną, posiadającą magazynek rewolwerowy strzelbę, która świetnie sprawdza się w walce w tunelach. Może strzelać różnym rodzajem amunicji, jak potężnym nabojem, śrutem czy flarą. Mimo iż jest zabójcza dla ludzi po drugiej stronie lufy, nie jest zbyt lubiana, ponieważ wyjątkowo mocno "kopie". Narzędzia do wykonywanych zadań inżynierowie mają przytwierdzone do noszonej na plecach ramie. Każdy z członków drużyny nosi saperkę, jednak reszta ekwipunku rozdzielona jest między oddział. Są to min szczypce do drutu, oskardy, kilofy, kable, detonatory oraz materiały wybuchowe. Na swojej masce przeciwgazowej mają monokl, który pełni rolę noktowizora. Tak jak grenadierzy, inżynierowie noszą pancerz karapaksowy. * '''Kwatermistrzowie '''są wyselekcjonowanymi żołnierzami, którzy odznaczają się niezłomną wiarą oraz posiadają odpowiednie predyspozycje psychiczne. Odpowiadają za wydawanie ekwipunku żołnierzom, podczas bitew przekazują oficerom informacje na temat straty ludzi, sprzętu i amunicji, przeliczają ilość wrogich dział itd, okazjonalnie udzielają także podstawowej pomocy medycznej rannym. Ta ostatnia funkcja pełniona jest niezwykle rzadko, ponieważ żołnierz który nie może w kilka minut wrócić do walki lub nie jest w stanie o własnych siłach dotrzeć do swoich linii jest uznawany za ciężar i z błogosławieństwem Imperatora kwatermistrzowie wykonują na nim honorową egzekucję. Funkcję tą kwatermistrzowie pełnią od wojny domowej po dziś dzień. Kiedy bitwy kończą się kwatermistrzowie wychodzą z okopów i przemierzają pole bitwy wzdłuż i wszerz, aby zedrzeć z martwych mundury, hełmy, maski, zabrać broń i ekwipunek - wszystko co może przydać się przyszłym rekrutom. * [[Jeźdźcy Śmierci|'Jeźdźcy Śmierci]] bardzo przypominają inne jednostki, które poruszają się na wierzchowcach. Są podobnie zorganizowani i uzbrojeni, jednostki różnią się jednak od siebie taktyką. Podczas gdy jeźdźcy z Attilii starają się jak najczęściej flankować przeciwnika czy zastawiać na niego zasadzki, Jeźdźcy Śmierci bardzo często ruszają wprost na wrogie pozycje, zabijając dopóki zginą wszyscy wrogowie lub oni sami. Jeźdźcy są jeszcze bardziej skorzy do poświęcenia niż gwardziści poruszający się pieszo. Noszą taki sam mundur jak reszta Regimentu, w tym mnóstwo wyposażenia, ponieważ często wysyła się ich na długie patrole czy dalekie flanki wrogich pozycji. Prócz tych zadań Jeźdźcy pełnią także funkcję drugiej fali ataku. W miejscach, gdzie atak się udał, gwardziści zabezpieczają pozycję a Jeźdźcy bezlitośnie ścigają każdego wroga, próbującego ratować się ucieczką. Jeźdźcy stanowią w korpusach specjalną kadrę, tworzą ją ludzie, którzy wykazują się większymi zdolnościami, samodzielnym myśleniem oraz inicjatywą. Wielu spośród Jeźdźców, którzy przeżyli wystarczająco długo ma szansę stać się oficerem i opuścić swą dawną jednostkę. Jeźdźcy poruszają się na zmodyfikowanych genetycznie koniach, wywodzących się od starożytnych ziemskich koni. Klonowane w kriegańskich podziemiach pod czujnym okiem Adeptus Biologis są szkolone i faszerowane narkotykami. Z powodu ciągłych stymulacji chemią jeździec musi cały czas obserwować stan swego wierzchowca i stabilizować go dodatkową porcją narkotyków. W czasie bitwy kriegański koń kopie, gryzie, rozrywa szponami. Wierzchowiec jest wyjątkowo odporny psychicznie i fizycznie, jest bardzo agresywny i wyjątkowo groźny. * Kriegańscy oficerowie to ludzie, którzy nie uzyskali swojego stanowiska w łatwy sposób. W odróżnieniu od wielu społeczeństw, na Krieg nie ma arystokracji ani klasy wyższej, tak więc oficer w Korpusach Śmierci nie został oficerem w dniu swoich narodzin. Wielu z nich było kiedyś zwyczajnymi gwardzistami, którzy dzięki umiejętnościom, doświadczeniu i odrobinie szczęścia (które pozwoliło im przeżyć tak długo) awansowali na tyle wysoko, by samemu układać plany ataku czy przeglądać raporty dotyczące strat. Kriegańscy oficerowie nie przykładają większej uwagi do strat, uważają, że sensem życia gwardzisty jest polec na polu bitwy. Wiele razy prowadziło to do poważnego nadwyrężenia morale, kiedy wyższy rangą oficer został przydzielony do nie-kriegańskiego Regimentu. Zupełnie jak gwardziści, oficerowie nie noszą medali, po prostu nic dla nich nie znaczą. Dowódcy często walczą na pierwszej linii frontu, dlatego niejednokrotnie można u ich pasa zauważyć granaty obok zwyczajnej szabli. Ci ludzie znają jednak swoją wartość i nie wystawiają się na niepotrzebne ryzyko - przynajmniej przez większość czasu. Znane regimenty Regimenty piechoty *'42./81./103./186. '- obroniły planetę Dask przed hordami czczących Nurgla mutantów. Następnie walcząc z Nekronami na Hieronymous Theta nie zatrzymały rosnącej siły wroga i porzucając planetę zostały przetransportowane na Djangallę, by walczyć z Orkami. *'83. '- dowodzony przez pułkownika Jurtena w przededniu wojny domowej regiment przetrwał nuklearną nawałnicę i opad radioaktywny, po czym walczył o odzyskanie planety z rąk zdrajców. *'134.' - regiment ciężkiej piechoty. Elitarna jednostka, wzięła udział w wojnie o sektor Oprheus. Przed wojną przypisane jako garnizon na Chemarium, po rozpoczęciu konfliktu jednostka została przeniesiona do sił Inkwizycji w systemie Thamirys, gdzie miały zapobiec domniemanemu przebudzeniu się nekrońskich maszyn wojennych. Regiment bardzo dobrze sprawdził się podczas tej akcji a jego pozostałości zostały uzupełnione do pełnego stanu z innych nadszarpniętych jednostek. Po tych wydarzeniach jednostka została na stałe przypisana do rezerw Konklawy Eurydice z Ordo Xenos. *'933.' -''' walczył w bitwie o Tarsis Ultra gdzie Imperium powstrzymało Flotę Leviathan. Kiedy dowódca Regimentu umiera i pada rozkaz by opuścić okopy rozciągnięte wokół stolicy o nazwie Erebus, ludzie z 993. postanawiają zostać by dać wystarczająco dużo czasu reszcie sił na bezpieczne wycofanie się do miasta. Regimenty pancerne * '''2. - walczył podczas Trzeciej Wojny o Armageddon. *'7./14./179.' - wchodziły w skład 8. korpusu szturmowego 88. armii podczas Oblężenia Vraks w 813.41M. W 253828.41M regimenty zostały wycofane z Vraks do innej strefy wojny wraz z większością jednostek korpusu. *'11.' - wchodził w skład 8. korpusu szturmowego 88. armii podczas Oblężenia Vraks w 813.41M. W 828.41M został przeniesiony do 11. korpusu szturmowego, kiedy reszta 8. korpusu została wycofana z Vraks w 253828.41M *'18./22.' - uczestniczyły w kampanii Barbarius. *'19.' - dowodzony przez pułkownika Weidemarka wchodził w skład XI korpusu 4621. armii, która brała udział w kampanii na Taros. Imperialna ofensywa załamała się zanim zdołano wdrożyć 19. regiment do działań wojennych. *'21'. - walczył na rozległych pustkowiach Vorenz III. *'28.' - regiment był częścią Grupy Ekspedycyjnej na Galan V. *'47.' - wchodził w skład 3. korpusu pancernego. Jednostka wzięła udział w wojnie o sektor Orpheus. *'61./66.' - wchodziły w skład 11. korpusu szturmowego 88. armii podczas Oblężenia Vraks w 813.41M. Pozostały w nim od końca wojny w 830.41M. *'111.' - stanowił część 60. korpusu liniowego, który wziął udział w wojnie o sektor Orpheus. *'123.' - brał udział w ekspedycji na Dekari Prime. Regimenty oblężnicze *'3./5./15./19. '- wchodziły w skład 1. korpusu liniowego 88. armii podczas Oblężenia Vraks w 813.41M. W 253.828.41M regimenty zostały wycofane z Vraks do innej strefy wojny, za wyjątkiem 19. który został zniszczony podczas kampanii. *'17./221. '-''' pułk stworzony w 996.41M z regimentów walczących w wojnie o sektor Oprheus, których stan osobowy nie pozwalał już na działanie jako pełnoprawna jednostka. Został przypisany jako garnizon ufortyfikowanej stacji przekaźnikowej na Decalopolis Terminus na granicy systemu Decapolis. Regiment skutecznie dawał odpór próbnym nekrońskim atakom, najazdom sił Chaosu, dezerterów jak i wrogo nastawionych uchodźców. Jednostka tak zabłysnęła w oczach przełożonych, że otrzymała honor współtworzenia straży tylnej chroniącej ostatnią armadę wydobywczą, która miała ogołocić Decalopolis z jej głównych złóż naturalnych oraz przetransportować wybraną część populacji na Gorgon Quintas. Pozostali ludzie z Decalopolis zostali oddani łasce Imperatora. *'101. '- regiment oblężniczy operujący wraz z jednostkami w 11. korpusie szturmowym wchodzącym w skład 88. armii podczas Oblężenia Vraks w 813.41M. Regiment był częścią korpusu od początku aż do końca wojny. *'143./149./150./158 '- wchodziły w skład 12. korpusu liniowego 88. armii podczas Oblężenia Vraks w 813.41M. 143. był pierwszym regimentem, który wylądował na Vraks, poza tym cały korpus jako pierwszy przypuścił atak. Podczas trwania kampanii 158. regiment odniósł poważne straty, przez które nie mógł działać jako samodzielna jednostka. Pułk został rozwiązany a ocaleli żołnierze rozesłani po innych regimentach korpusu. *'261./262./263./269. '- wchodziły w skład 30. korpusu liniowego 88. armii podczas Oblężenia Vraks w 813.41M. 261. regiment, którego dowódcą był pułkownik Tyborc, jako pierwszy został wyznaczony do ataku na cytadelę - ostatni bastion zdrajców podczas końcowej fazy wojny. Wiedząc, że atak to samobójstwo pułkownik nie robił sobie wielkich nadziei. Ostatecznie jednostka została zmasakrowana podczas ataku na cytadelę. 261. został rozwiązany a niewielu pozostałych przy życiu rozdzielono po innych regimentach korpusu. Tyborc zaś został członkiem świty Inkwizytora Oddo. *'291./308./309./310. '- wchodziły w skład 34. korpusu liniowego 88. armii podczas Oblężenia Vraks w 813.41M. *'468./469./'4'70. '- wchodziły w skład 46. korpusu liniowego 88. armii podczas Oblężenia Vraks. Korpus brał udział w kampanii od 820821.41M. *'616. '- regiment został utworzony z pierwszego transportu sił przeniesionych z Vraks na Front Spinward. Liczący sobie około trzydziestu tysięcy ludzi pułk oblężniczy od początku uwikłany został w najcięższe teatry działań wojennych jak np. oblężenie fabryk Stomp Mek-Herszta Dregrukka na Asterion lub bitwa wśród obrońców Kulth. Kriegańscy żołnierze nie używają imion, zamiast nich identyfikując się numerami. Zwyczaj ten często spotykany jest także wśród kadry oficerskiej i nie inaczej jest w przypadku regimentu 616. Jego pułkownik znany jest jedynie jako pułkownik sześć-szesnaście. Przez swoich rówieśników uważany jest za niewiele więcej niż środek do przekazywania rozkazów od jego przełożonych. Pułkownik sześć-szesnaście jest cichą i skromną osobą, rzadko widywaną bez płaszcza i maski tlenowej. Jego umiejętności dowódcze są efektywne, nawet jeśli wydają się pozbawione wyobraźni. Komunikacją między regimentalną zajmuje się najwyższy komisarz regimentu Anton Kraevan. Regimenty artylerii oblężniczej *'3./4./8. '''wchodziły w skład 19. korpusu artylerii oblężniczej 88. armii podczas Oblężenia Vraks w 813.41M. Korpus został wycofany z Vraks w 253828.41M do innej strefy wojny. *'19./22./23. '- wchodziły w skład 23. korpusu artylerii oblężniczej 88. armii podczas Oblężenia Vraks w 813.41M. *'231. '- wchodził w skład 8. korpusu szturmowego 88. armii podczas Oblężenia Vraks w 813.41M. W 253828.41M regiment został wycofany z Vraks do innej strefy wojny wraz z większością jednostek korpusu. *'497. - wchodził w skład 11.korpusu szturmowego 88. armii podczas Oblężenia Vraks w 813.41M. Regimenty i kompanie maszyn ciężkich *'1. kompania czołgów ciężkich' Lojalna tarcza Imperatora - uczestniczyła w oczyszczaniu Radnara, świata ula na którym wykryto obecność genokradów. *'13. kompania czołgów ciężkich' - wchodziła w skład 28. regimentu pancernego. Była częścią Grupy Ekspedycyjnej na Galan V. *'14. regiment czołgów ciężkich' - wchodził w skład 60. korpusu liniowego. Jednostka wzięła udział w wojnie sektor Orpheus, stanowiła część głównej brygady szturmowej korpusu. Galeria OfficerKrieg.png|Kriegański oficer Grenadier.jpg|Grenadier DeathRider (1).jpg|Jeździec Śmierci EngineerKrieg.jpg|Inżynier kwatermistrz.jpg|Kriegański kwatermistrz w akcji Krieg72.jpg|Kriegański gwardzista uzbrojony w miotacz ognia GwardzistaKrieg.jpg|Gwardzista z 261. regimentu InzynierKrieg.jpg|Inżynier z 261. regimentu GrenadierKrieg.jpg|Grenadier z 261. regimentu Krieg_ceremonia.jpg|Nieznana ceremonia z udziałem kriegańskich oddziałów Źródła * Codex: Imperial Guard (5 edycja) s. 21 * Codex: Astra Militarum (6 edycja) s. 44 * Only War - Core Rulebook s. 46, 47, 269, 293 * Only War - Final Testament s. 15 * Imperial Armour Volume One Second Edition: Imperial Guard s. 37, 61, 94. 96, 123, 124, 234 * Imperial Armour Volume Five: Siege of Vraks Part One s. 16-18, 86-91, * Imperial Armour Volume Six: Siege of Vraks Part Two s. 24, 25, 44, 45, 64, 65, * Imperial Armour Volume Six: Siege of Vraks Part Three s. 87, * Imperial Armour Volume Twelve: Fall of Oprheus s. 66, 67, 161-172, 197, 224 * Dead Men Walking - Steve Lyons Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Gwardia Imperialna Kategoria:Regimenty Gwardii Imperialnej Kategoria:Kriegańskie Korpusy Śmierci